Fantasmic! (Disneyland Paris version)
This version of Fantasmic! at Disneyland Paris will be different from the other three Disney Park versions (at Disneyland, Disney World Studios, and Tokyo Disney Sea). It will be located in Walt Disney Studios Paris as an apitheater show (like the Florida version). It will feature scenes from Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, The Incredibles, Monsters Inc., 101 Dalmatians, Robin Hood, and the Disney Afternoon. Notes *Mickey Mouse's choreography of the intro and the sorcerer finale will be different from the US and Japan versions. *The streamer dance choreography will be the Florida version. *It will be revealed that half of the characters (including Mickey) will speak French, while the other half of the characters will speak English. All the songs will be in English as well. *There will be different fountains and fireworks from the other three Disney Parks versions; and also new techonology of the fountains and fireworks will also be different as well. Attraction facts *'Time limit:' *'Produced by:' *'Sponsored by:' *'Heroes: '''Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Goofy, Max, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, Merlin, Lilo, Stitch, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Dumbo, Bambi, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, the Gummi Bears, Baloo (Talespin), King Louie (Talespin), Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Nala, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Bonkers, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Rapunzel, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Mulan, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Dumbo, Flik, Atta, The Incredibles, etc. *'Villains:' Maleficent, the Evil Queen/Old Hag, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, Heffalumps and Woozles, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Stinky Prospector, Shere Khan, Scar, Ronno, Honest John, Gideon, Chernabog, Monstro, Bruce, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, the ogres from the Gummi Bears, the Beagle Boys, NegaDuck, Quackerjack, Stromboli, Cruella De Ville, Hopper, Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, Governor Ratcliffe, Frollo, Ratigan, Madame Medusa, Madam Mim, Professor Zündapp, Pink Elephants, the Ringmaster, Maxim Horvath, Yzma, the White Witch, Speckles, and many others. Sequence The lights fall dim. A faint musical note is heard. Two tall columns then rise up with spinning spotlights. Mickey appears on the stage and then conducts fountains. After a while, he shoots a pair of fireworks with his pointer fingers. Mickey fades to his five famous roles: Steamboat Willie, the conductor of "The Band Concert", the brave little tailor, a peasant from "Mickey and the Beanstalk", and lastly his sorcerer role where he conducts the stars twinkling and shooting by. The stars then change into flowers, trees, and other beautiful plants. Next comes a jungle scene. Wild animals appear on the stage. Soon, four barges arrive with Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Simba, Terk and Tantor, and six monkeys; then Baloo and King Louie appear on the stage dancing to the "Talespin" theme song. Mist screens then show scenes and characters from "The Disney Afternoon" (from 1990-1992) in order: ''Talespin, The Gummi Bears, Chip 'n' Dale Recue Rangers, DuckTales, and Darkwing Duck. A bubble montage appears next with scenes from Dumbo, Snow White, Cinderella, Bambi, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Lady and the Tramp, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. The next scene shows Winnie the Pooh being scared of Haffalumps and Woozles. Then the "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" plays with Stitch and Lilo riding their spaceship while the other aliens dance to the music. Jiminy Cricket then now appears calling Pinocchio while Crush, Squirt, and the baby turtles swim by. But suddenly, Monstro and Bruce start to appear and take big splashes. Mickey (his eyes shown in the dark) has no where to go until he hears a blast. A Toy Story scene appears. Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and their gang appear as the four soldiers fly down with their parachutes. Woody and his friends converse about Andy who is heading for college. Woody wants him and his friends to stay with Andy, but then his friends cover themselves with the box and leave him. But then, Woody follows them on the way to Sunnyside where the new toys appear. Lotso and his allies welcome Woody and his friends. But Woody sadly leaves the place. Later on, Lotso and his allies brainwash Buzz, and then Buzz takes each toy inside each white plastic basket, and take the baskets on the shelf. But then, Woody comes back, sees Buzz, and tries to stop him and free his friends. But soon, his friends were able to get out and stop Buzz, but makes him speak Spanish. Jessie notices Buzz, and kisses him. Then, Woody and his friends change Buzz back to normal. As the Toy Story scene ends, mist screens show romance scenes of Woody and Bo Peep, Buzz and Jessie, Rex and Trixie, Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head, Ken and Barbie, Flik and Atta, Sulley and Boo, Mike and Celia, Nemo and Pearl, Marlin and Dory, WALL-E, and EVE, Lightning McQueen and Sally, Bob and Helen Parr, and Violet and Tony; then the last scenes show Remy and Emile being sad, and Dash sadly saying, "There's no love one for me...". Ten barges appear holding the top ten princesses and their princes. Each barge has a couple. The couples include Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Eric, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Jasmine and Aladdin, Mulan and Shang, Pocahontas and John Smith, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Prince Flynn and Snow White and her Prince. The songs in the medley include "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", "So This is Love", "Once Upon a Dream", "A Whole New World", "Reflection", "Colors of the Wind", "Almost There", "I See the Light", and "Someday My Prince Will Come", in ballroom style and respectively. The princess medley ends. The wicked queen appears onstage asking the magic mirror who is the most powerful hero of all. The face of the magic mirror appears and tells her the right answer. The queen gets jealous of that, so she changes herself into an old hag. Mickey walks by and suddenly sees the hag. The hag tells Mickey to go close to the mirror. But then the mirror starts to trap Mickey inside. Mickey then encounters Jafar who gives him the magic lamp. So as Mickey rubs the lamp, Jafar changes to a genie and brings some more villains for Mickey to encounter. The villains that appear onscreen include Scar, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella, Ursula, Claude Frollo, Mother Gothel, Don Karnage, Fat Cat, the ogres from The Gummi Bears, the Beagle Boys, Quackerjack, Negaduck, Dr. Facilier, Ronno, Shere Khan, Kaa, Captain Gantu, Sark, MCP, Lady Tremaine, Gaston, Hopper, Randall, Syndrome, Governor Ratcliffe, and Stromboli. Soon, Mickey shows up again. He is getting really scared. He moves to the left, but suddenly, three mist screens show a shadow scene of the Headless Horseman chasing Mickey. Mickey escapes from the horseman. He then encounters Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham and Clayton as Sir Hiss slithers by. Prince John and the Sheriff, with Clayton, get Mickey as the stage grows dark. Cruella tries to kill Minnie. Then Madam Mim changes into different animals to scare Daisy. Mist screens then show Amos Slade, Percival C. McLeach, Magika DeSpell, Demona, Queen Narissa, Flintheart, The Phantom Blot, the Mad Doctor, Professor Zündapp, Ratigan, Dragonous, Madame Medusa, Mortimer, the Ringmaster, his Pink Elephant minions, Chick Hicks, Maxim Horvath, Yzma, Nizam, Jadis the White Witch, and Speckles. Honest John and Gideon dognap Pluto. Mist screens then show Chernabog, the Big Bad Wolf, and Pegleg Pete. Mickey, in his brave little tailor outfit, encounters Maleficent, but also Jafar the genie, Shan-Yu, Pegleg Pete, Honest John, Gideon, Cruella, Madam Mim, and Chernabog. Maleficent turns into a big fire-breathing dragon, and so does Madam Mim. Pete grows bigger, while Jafar the genie, Shan Yu, Cruella, Honest John, Gideon, and Chernabog remain the same. Shan-Yu fights Donald and Goofy, Cruella fights Minnie, Madam Mim scares Daisy, and Honest John and Gideon try to catch Pluto. Mickey becomes brave. In order to defeat the villains, Mickey raises the fountains, pulls up the sword (from Sword in the Stone) and uses his power of his imagination. Pete, Maleficent, Shan-Yu, Jafar, and Chernabog scream as the other villains, shown on mist screens, die in reverse order. Then, Pete, Jafar, Cruella, Shan-Yu, Honest John, Gideon, Madam Mim, Chernabog, and the Evil Queen die before Maleficent falls to her death. The fireworks then blast. Everything is quiet. Tinkerbell and her fairy friends restore the place. Stars sparkle on the mountain, as the fireworks spin on the tops of the first float and the steamboat. The first float then shows the Disney fairies, the fairies from Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, The Blue Fairy, Merlin, Peter Pan, and Wendy. Mickey as Steamboat Willie drives the big steamboat; and the characters appear there waving streamers, and even some appear on the island. The final barge shows Lilo, Stitch, Pleaky, and Jumba on a surfboard (they are also waving streamers). After that, Mickey appears on top of the cliff as a sorcerer conducting fountains and fireworks, as the brooms carry their buckets climbing on the spiral ramp of the cliff. Mickey has done that; so he disappears on the top of the cilff and reappears on the stage in his regular Disney park outfit and exclaims, "Some imagination, huh? Haha!". Mickey is gone in a zap; and fireworks blast and scatter around the stage. As the exit music plays, a bubble montage appears with all of the good characters (included in the show) as the rolling credits. Characters in the finale The Intro float *Tinkerbell *Silvermist *Rosetta *Fawn *Idressa *Terrence *Flora *Fauna *Meriwether *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Merlin *Cinerella's Fairy Godmother *The Blue Fairy The steamboat *Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie) *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Ludwig von Drake *Max Goof *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Darkwing Duck *The Gummi Bears *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Baloo (Talespin) *King Louie (Talespin) *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Dumbo *Mary Poppins *Bert *The Chimneysweeps *Mr. Toad *Timon *Rafiki *Tarzan *Terk *Jane Porter *Hercules *Megara *Philocetes *Robin Hood *Little John *Friar Tuck *Belle and the Beast *Ariel and Eric *Mulan and Shang *Mushu *Aladdin and Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Snow White and the Prince *Aurora and Phillip *Pocahontas *John Smith *Meeko *Rapunzel and Flynn *Tiana and Naveen *Louis the Crocodile *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Alice *The Mad Hatter *The White Rabbit *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear Islanders *The Seven Dwarfs *The Three Little Pigs *Perla and Suzy *Bernard and Bianca *Gus and Jaq *The Incredibles *Flik and Atta *Penguins (Mary Poppins) *Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Shaker *Wendell *Liverlips *Big Al *Sulley *Mike Wazowski *Boo The last barge (surfboard) *Lilo *Stitch *Pleaky *Jumba Appearances The stage The stage will be much like the Florida version but the Paris version will have a tall cliff taking the place of the mountain. Like the Florida version, there will be fountain bars in front of the stage. But also, there will be four more fountain bars in front of the Florida fountain bars (the front two will be diagonal and the back two will be horizontal) around the stage. The steamboat The steamboat will be the recycled version of the Florida version, but larger than and longer than the California version (Mark Twain) with 3 floors, a small staircase for the top, and a small paddle. Cast French cast English cast Films/shows *Mickey Mouse and Friends *Winnie the Pooh *Lilo and Stitch *Pinocchio *The Disney Afternoon (The Gummi Bears, DuckTales, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Talespin, and Darkwing Duck) Category:Disneyland Resort Paris